


The Way You Break Me

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, but with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: Two sides of the same blade, destined to plunge into each other's flesh before anyone else can.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 62





	The Way You Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say about this, except maybe that it's a failed attempt at a sort of character study? Idk, been suffering from writer's block the past few days. Which sucks, cuz I'm in a bad place lately (got new antidepressants, maybe they're fucking with my emotions) and writing is usually my way of venting, and I haven't had a writer's block in months.
> 
> Whine, whine, whine. I don't wanna rant to you guys. Love goes out!
> 
> ~ jam 💙

Jeremiah is usually very flinchy when Jerome gets too close.

He'll avoid eye contact and try to snarl insults that come out as whimpers instead. He'll be tense, only allowing himself let loose once Jerome brings him close. He'll choke on his own moans and clutch at Jerome's shoulders, crying out his name as he comes, only to immediately shut down again once the high fades, rolling away with his back to Jerome while muttering variations of _I hate you_ and _You're sick_ into the pillow.

Jerome doesn't mind, honestly. It's rather intriguing actually and it motivates him, because the more Jeremiah tries to deny him, the more Jerome feels it's his duty to break him in. Jeremiah is most beautiful when Jerome breaks him, eyes squeezed shut, lips bit bloody and a flow of tears soaking his hairline, voice breaking as he forces out whatever words Jerome wants to hear.

Them sleeping together is more Jerome taking what he wants and Jeremiah submitting because he's left with no choice. Jerome thoroughly enjoys that.

However, he also enjoys the way Jeremiah's demeanor changes significantly when he discovers a new mark on Jerome.

He gets oddly eager every time Jerome returns to their room after an incident with Uncle Zack. No, _eager_ is not the right word.

Needy. Desperate. And, as if that wasn't enough to absolutely delight Jerome (as much as he enjoys the hopeless defiance), Jeremiah will _initiate._

He'll pull Jerome in by his collar and smash their lips together, he'll rub against him like a bitch in heat, he'll gasp into Jerome's ear and lick and kiss and bite and scratch, litter him with marks as he tugs him closer.

He'll drop to his knees willingly, driving Jerome positively insane (irony at its finest) with his skilled mouth before he'll downright _beg_ Jerome to fuck him.

And when Jerome is inside of him, gripping his thighs, teeth sunken into the delicate skin of his neck, Jeremiah will meet every thrust, one hand tangled in Jerome's hair, the other leaving deep, angry lines down his back, moaning and whining and begging of his own account, not because Jerome forces him to.

Its pure bliss. It's the truest and most cherishable proof of Jeremiah's love that Jerome will ever receive.

He wishes it could be enough.

He tightens his grip on Jeremiah's thigh and pushes him harder against the shower wall, his skin prickling with excitement, half from the hot water raining down on him, half from the gasp that bursts from Jeremiah's mouth as the cold of the tiles bites into his sensitive skin.

They started in the bedroom, Jeremiah laying on their bed drawing when Jerome burst through the door, not saying a word and pulling off his bloodied shirt. Jeremiah looked up at that.

And saw the bruise forming on his right side.

Jerome found himself with his arms full of twin, lips moving against his own, trembling hands tugging him closer by his hair. "Fuck me. _Now",_ Jeremiah demanded after breaking the kiss for just a second, immediately leaning in again, rolling his hips against Jerome's.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

But now, even with his mind flickering in and out of awareness as he pounds into his brother for the second time in the last hour, nosing at the back of his neck, the both of them surrounded by steam, he can't help but think that getting into the shower was a little pointless.

Not that it matters.

He bites down on Jeremiah's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, causing Jeremiah to twitch and breathe out Jerome's name, making his cock twitch inside Jeremiah's tight heat. He laps up the blood, a shiver running down his spine at the unmistakable taste of his twin, his other half, his anchor on a rotten raft.

Like he does ever so often, he wonders what they could have had if things were just a little less fucked up. If their mother and uncle didn't raise them in a world full of drugs and abuse. If they weren't forced to rely on each other for the small amount of comfort they're capable of giving. If they were able to imagine any relationship without sex in it. He wonders if they could've been brothers, actual brothers.

He feels a grip in his hair, Jeremiah's fingernails digging into his scalp as he reached back to pull Jerome even closer. 

And Jerome thinks that's his answer. He wraps his free hand around Jeremiah's surely aching cock and quickens his thrusts, relishing Jeremiah's needy little gasps as Jerome brings him closer and closer to completion.

No matter the circumstances, they would never be real brothers. They're too alike and the only ones able to understand the other's pain, resulting in an equal amount of loathing and co-dependancy, hate and love, disgust and possessiveness, all brewing inside the toxic cauldron that is the shared psyche of the Valeska twins.

Neither of them is better or worse than the other. Jerome likes to hurt, Jeremiah pretends he doesn't. Jerome wants to create chaos, Jeremiah wants to control it. Jerome wants Jeremiah all to himself. Jeremiah wants Jerome to exist only for him.

They both want to set the world on fire before the other does, just to make the other witness the destruction before they end it all by tearing each other down. They want to tear each other down.

But no one else can. Which is why Uncle Zack leaving bruises or scars on either of them is unacceptable. Jerome and Jeremiah are each other's to love, each other's to hate, each other's to caress, each other's to destroy. They're each other's breath, they're each other's poison.

"Love you", Jerome hears himself hiss in Jeremiah's ear. It's not meant to be mocking. At this moment, Jerome feels as honest as he could possibly ever be.

Jerome knows that Jeremiah gets it when he lets his head drop back against Jerome's shoulder. "Love you", he breathes out, eyes falling shut. He's close.

Jerome nuzzles the side of Jeremiah's face as he twists his hand in the way he knows always sends Jeremiah over the edge. Jeremiah's fingers cramp in his hair and the slight pain accompanied by Jeremiah clenching around his cock, makes Jerome come as well.

They shudder in unison, Jerome buried as deep inside Jeremiah as possible when his release hits him, filling his brother to the brim. They sink to the floor together and gasp into each other's flesh, limbs tangled in a post-orgasmic embrace that is not going to last for long.

But that's alright.

They'll do this again.

It's the only form of affection they've ever known.

"All good things come in threes?", Jerome murmurs against Jeremiah's neck. He's always liked that phrase. He finds it implies that all bad things come in twos.

Jeremiah's fingers are still tangled in his damp hair. He's not gripping. Just holding on. "Lila's gonna get suspicious", he says, his voice barely there, which sends a shiver down Jerome's spine.

"So what? She always is. About time she catches us." He runs his tongue over a bruise on the side of Jeremiah's neck, prompting him to gasp. "The only thing she's gonna be pissed about is that _I_ get to fuck you and not her."

He says it like it's a joke but Jeremiah knows that he means every word. He tenses up, untangles his fingers from Jerome's hair and turns his head away. "God, shut _up._ You're disgusting."

Jerome giggles, wrapping a hand around Jeremiah's throat to keep him from moving away further. "Says the twink that sucks his brother's dick on a daily basis ~" He licks over the side of Jeremiah's face, humming at the broken little moan that draws from him. "And you do it like a pro too. But that's probably a given since you've been doing it for four years..."

Jeremiah squeezes his eyes shut. "For once in your life, just...stop talking..!"

Jerome does, but not without making it worth his while. He turns Jeremiah's face more towards him and kisses him, insistent but gentle, gentle enough for Jeremiah to melt right into it, leaning against Jerome, one hand coming up to wrap loosely around the wrist of the hand still around his throat.

He shifts even more into Jerome's direction, letting his other hand travel down Jerome's chest. It slides to the right and comes to rest on the bruise.

It's barely there, but Jerome can feel him flinch.

He lets go of Jeremiah's throat to grab him by his hips instead, yanking him up and sliding his legs in between Jeremiah's, lowering him down again.

Jeremiah breaks the kiss with a pained little cry, but he wraps his arms around Jerome and presses their foreheads together, their hot breaths hitting each other's damp faces.

When Jeremiah starts moving his hips, his eyes slip shut and his face contorts in pain. It's too soon, too rough because they never use lube, too much because he already came twice today, it's not pleasant for him and it _hurts,_ Jerome knows it does. 

But he doesn't care. And neither does Jeremiah. This isn't about pleasure.

This is the hopeless attempt to drown out the ruthless reality surrounding them like poisoned smoke. To pretend that there's only them.

Jerome and Jeremiah. Two sides of the same blade, destined to plunge into each other's flesh before anyone else can.


End file.
